


Bless You

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Dean, College Student Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’ve been awake for three days and i spent my last bit of loose change on this coffee that i just spilled all over the floor/my pants and now i’m crying and you’re trying not to openly stare” au</p>
<p>Castiel is having a breakdown in the middle of a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You

Castiel is trying desperately not to have a complete mental breakdown in the middle of the local coffee shop. Really, he’s totally doing his best to will away the tears and to not cause a scene. But it’s been three days since he’s slept and there’s coffee spilt all over his pants and since when was he sitting on the floor? And why is there an incredibly good looking man in an apron in front of him?

“Um, s’cuse me? Do you need help getting up? You’re kinda sitting in a puddle of coffee...” The green-eyed man said, scratching the back of his neck.

Castiel was mortified to find that, indeed, he was sitting on top of the mess he had created. He was only trying to secure the lid of the coffee cup, not a terribly difficult task. Castiel’s sleep deprived brain was struggling to understand how it could have happened...

His blue eyes grew wide as he looked around frantically. He had been carrying his term paper in one hand while trying to adjust the lid! The term paper that was due a half hour from now. The term paper that was worth half his grade and was now dripping in coffee.

“I’m going to kill myself.” Castiel said simply, as if he was talking about the weather.

The green-eyed man’s brows shot up, “What?”

Castiel remembered where he was and who he was with and realized that that probably wasn’t the best thing to say since he was trying to avoid making a scene. He held up the coffee soaked paper, “This is due in,” he checked his watch, “twenty-six minutes. It’s soaked in coffee. Maybe I can drown myself in the coffee.”

Castiel looked down at the mess around him only to have his head forced up by the hand of the man before him. “Can’t you just, I dunno, email the professor?” It sounded like he was genuinely trying to help Castiel but that was doubtful because who would ever want to help such a mess. This poor guy probably just needed to clean up, Castiel realized taking into account the mop beside the man.

“The professor doesn’t “believe in email” so, no.” Castiel said, using air quotes and immediately wanting to slap himself. He was a complete disaster.

The man looked at Castiel, and the mess around him, then to an older woman standing behind the counter with her arms crossed. “Just, um, come with me for a second, okay?”

Castiel was surprised but figured that things couldn’t get any worse. Hopefully.

“Ellen this is...” The man looked at Castiel, searching for an answer.

“I’m Castiel. I promise you that I don’t usually walk into coffee shops, spill my entire drink and cry about it. I apologize.”

“Yeah, so here’s the thing; Cas has a big paper that’s due in 20 minutes and he needs to print it out and-”

Ellen rolls her eyes, “And you wanna know if he can use the printer in my office. Boy, I swear, if you two drip coffee in there you’ll both be cleaning up for weeks. Paper be damned.”

Castiel couldn’t really tell if that was a yes or a no, but he’s suddenly being pulled into the back and all he can think to say is, “Bless you.”

He needs so much help.

And in the next couple of minutes he finds out that the person who’s been helping him is named Dean and that he is entirely too nice. 

“Can I at least pay you for printing this out for me? I have a couple of dollars.” Castiel says, offering a measly $2.31.

Dean laughs and shakes his head, “Dude, don’t worry about it. If you wanna repay me so bad maybe get more sleep and come by when you’re not having a crisis.”

“I’m sorry. It’s been a stressful couple of days. I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

Dean smiles and Castiel’s stomach flips, “Hopefully not too soon, Cas.”

And Castiel shouldn’t trust his sleep deprived brain but it looks like Dean wants to kiss him and he wants to kiss Dean too so he leans in and-

and the fucking printer starts beeping and they bang their heads together before stumbling backwards. Castiel immediately regrets getting up this morning because this whole day has been a failure. His pants are soaked in coffee, his paper is due in less than 15 minutes and he has just head-butted the cutest person ever.

“I should probably just leave.” Castiel says, grabbing his freshly printed paper and walking towards the door.

“Cas, Hold on!”

Castiel stops in his tracks and turns back to face Dean. “I’m really sorry. I’m sure you didn’t plan on dealing with a train wreck of a human being today and I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you because... because-”

And then Cas is finally silenced by Dean’s soft lips on his. Castiel wants to stay here in the office of the coffee shop and make out with Dean. He really does but he also wants to not fail his class so, Cas pulls back.

“I have to run to class. Literally, I’m going to have to sprint.”

Dean smiles, “I can give you a ride.”

Cas - when did he start thinking of himself as Cas?- smiles back, “Bless you.”

Evidently, he still can’t figure out how to speak properly.


End file.
